Three-dimensional displays create images that provide one or more stereoscopic depth cues to an observer, such as motion parallax and the ability to elicit an accommodation (focusing) response in the eye. A variety of three-dimensional display methodologies have been developed, including projecting patterns of light onto a moving or spinning surface, gating the transparency of shuttered glasses while gazing at alternating left- and right-eye viewpoints, or using an acousto-optic modulator to diffract laser light and then raster-scanning that light over an image plane.